Usuario:Skul Guy
Ola k ase, soy Skul Guy , y ahora mira mi sensuah perfil, anonimo porfa, pero tome mi Ask Quien soy? Soy simplemente una persona que te esta mirando ahora (inserte pedobear aqui (kappa) ) Mai Friendows (? (pulsa el nombre para ir majicamente hacia sus perfiles sensuahes) * El payaso Plin Plin * Platanito el sacacorchitos (? * El que le gusta el lolicon Naruto * Una Rana hecha de huesos * La Princesa Peach * KinePalatome * Mi nombre es dante 666 Enemigos Mortales (chan chan chaaan) * Plushtrap epileptico * George Negro * El Pato de Hitler Plantillas de wikia Como conocí FNaF (lo hago porque lo hiso uno de mis muchos lords Shout) Mirando ITownGamePlay (en la epoca que yo llamo: La época Creppy) Encontré un vídeo de FNaF, en ese momento empezó a subir mas y mas, así que decidí ver un vídeo, luego vi mas y mas, hasta que me hice Fan (kappa) Musica que me gusta * Rap ** Hit 'Em Up ** Me and My B*tch ** Gin N Juice * Musica Japonesa ** Lunar Eclipse ** Witch of Ice ** Kurai Madeha Nemura Nai ** Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Conociendome un poco mas... * Soy anti-Nazi como Ragna luego de ver la película 'El Niño del Pijama de Rayas', enserio, tiene un final muy fuerte D: * Generalmente le hago Bulling a Ragna diciéndole cosas esenciales de la Película, Ej: ** Pijama de Rayas ** Judíos ** Campo de Concentración ** Entre otras mas... * Cuando me aburro, simplemente hago cosas raras como por ejemplo: ' * Skul Guy tiene sepso con Gardevoir y Meloetta (yara) ' ' * Skul Guy baila como Michael Jackson (michael jackson) ' Ect.. * Generalmente me consideran retrasado, pero no es mi culpa que los Pokemon sean tan buenas amantes! * Generalmente en la noche miro Dragon Ball, por eso me se de memoria los episodios (y también, algunos diálogos importantes) * Soy Fan de Pokemon desde que jugué Pokemon Rubi desde el emulador, algún día, pienso tener una Nintendo 3DS y jugar a Pokemon (ya que esta consola al parecer se basa en Pokemon :v ) y También los Remakes de Zelda (eso se le llama 'Nostalgia' :v ) * Generalmente no miro Anime, solo miro Pokemon Negro y Blanco (y también XY) y Dragon Ball, a veces miro DBZ por la tele (si, aun existen canales que lo transmiten) pero por lo general solo las primeras 2 * Me gusta Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, y todo lo que tenga misterio o escenas épicas, miro a veces Clarence o Tio Grandpa esperando a que venga Steven Universe, aunque deberían agregar mas de 1 episodio por dia, la serie es godidamente épica... * Las únicas consolas que tuve fueron una Nintendo 64 (Que en paz descanses vieja amiga...), una Play Station 2 (la cual me vale :v ) y la PS3, la cual se me apaga cada cuando (es godidamente enserio, mi padre no se molesto en darme la Slim, resulta que compro por MercadoLibre una PS3 Fat, la cual, todos sabemos sus pequeñitos detalles en cuanto al sobrecalentamiento), y tuve una consola portátil M&M, aunque no se si podría considerarse 'Consola' * Generalmente en el chat, cuando alguien que no conozco viene, le pregunto su edad, es un vicio... * Siempre trato de hacer reír a la gente, aunque casi nunca lo logro, a no ser que lo haga de improviso * Mis juegos Preferidos de mi mielda de PS3 son Dead Space, Dragon Ball Ragning Blast y Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (el cual complete hace siglos...) Consejos de vida: * Nunca menciones los matasuegras enfrente de tu novia, enserio, nunca lo hagas (derp) * Si la vida da limones, no hagas limonada, sabe mal (derp) * Había una vez... truz (derp) * Si te ofrecen dulces primero pregúntale de que sabor y luego corre como sanic (gottagofast) * Si pierdes una cosa, llama a Shagy y Scooby Doo (? * Si te sientes solo, no llames a tus amigos, llama a el exorcista (derp) * Al mal tiempo saca tu arma y mátalos a todos (? * Si estas llorando, no dejes de llorar, practica y empieza a llorar lágrimas redondas como Isaac (? * Si lo anterior funciono, entonces deshidrate y practica a llorar lágrimas de sangre (? * Si juegas un juego y pierdes, no reinicies la partida, empieza a chillar y a gritar 'Mielda!' (derp) * Cuando te sientas solo en el chat, no te pongas a esperar, has esperar a ellos (? Metas en la wikia: * Ser Mod (o un cargo mas grande) * Llegar a estar en el Top 100 de usuarios de la wikia * Ser reconocido (como Ragna! o un nivel un poco mas bajo :v ) * Estar activo un mes de las 3 horas seguidas en el chat * Respirar (completo) Razones por las que me gustan ciertos personajes de FNaF Phantom Mangle: * No es tan difícil de esquivar * No molesta tanto como Phantom Puppet, enserio, P. Puppet merece morir como los Minions Freddy: * Canta opera muy bien * Casi no se mueve * Ya dije que canta opera muy bien? BB * Es el único que no te mata * Es Kawaii * Me recuerda a los niños de Animal Crousing, enserio, miradle la maldita nariz y comparen! * Es muy Swag * BB is Love, BB is Life * Es muy Swag Springtrap * Es el hombre morado * y creo que eso es todo * Contento? No? :( Plantilla de Amistad Esta en Construcción, así que mientras usa la beta :v Fotos sin sentido :v Mario-jackson.gif|El nuevo Dios del baile (? Conker.jpg|Una foto de Conker's Bad Fur Day :v BB 8 bit.png|Mi DNI (? Cranky.png|El Lord Cranky... Notese que te matara en cualquier momento, Okno SPAP TAAAAAP2.png|Inhale my dong enragement Child (Okno) Khe2.jpg|Khe e ezo? Diabolico.jpg|Usuario que vea esto Usted es Diabolico futurepuppet.png|Yo en el futuro Así que adiós, Git Gud